


choni one shots

by casietiel



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017), choni - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, First Time, Fix It Fic, Fluff, Make up sex, Riverdale season 3b, Sex, Smut, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casietiel/pseuds/casietiel





	1. Almost a Rendezvous

When people think about Cheryl Blossom , they probably don't think about the word virgin. The Cheryl Blossom, so confident and sure of herself, a virgin. And yet, here she was, laying under Toni Topaz, kissing her with everything she had hoping that it would be enough. That they wouldn't take the sex step tonight because Cheryl wasn't ready for it.   
Toni's hands felt overwhelming against Cheryl's almost bare stomach. And though Cheryl loved nothing more than the feeling of her Toni against her in intimate ways like this, it was all too much.   
Cheryl was alone and then she had Toni and then there they were holding hands in pop's diner. It felt so right, impossibly so, and Cheryl never wanted to let go of Toni's hand because then maybe Toni would run. Maybe she would run for the hills like everyone else did.   
Cheryl wished she could go back to that moment. Things were simple then. There was no label, and no pressure. Just someone who cared for her in some way, and that was enough.   
Leading up to their first kiss, Cheryl would dream about how Toni's full lips would feel agsisnt her own. The more she dreamed, the more she yearned, and when their mouths finally met in their first kiss is was better than anything Cheryl could've imagined. It was a scene straight from a movie, perfect in every single way.   
But after the kiss, there was a label. There was commitment. There was something for Toni to run away from. Cheryl couldn't think of anything worse than Toni abandoning her. They'd only been together for a short while, but Cheryl couldn't bear to even think about her life before Toni told her that she was sensational.   
Her whole life, other than Jason, people turned their head at Cheryl. And when Jason died, they didn't have a reason to be nice to Cheryl anymore. With Jason around, people were weary and careful because everyone loved Jason. No one was more than indifferent towards Cheryl.   
And despite her fleeting infatuation with Josie, it didn't compare to the passion and love she held in her heart for Toni. Love. You would think that if you felt this way about someone, you would want to kiss and touch and love then physically. But what if Cheryl wasn't good enough? What if when she was naked under Toni, her pink haired angel would finally see what Cheryl saw in herself.   
Toni, as she always did when they kissed, held her hands on Cheryl's waist. Cheryl was glad there wasn't any light bright enough for Toni to see how nervous Cheryl was. The crickets and limited wind filled the silence that threatened to fall between the girls, but unable to mask Cheryl's desperate breaths. She was panting now, not because of arousal or passion, but because of anxiety and self consciousness. She didn't want her first time to be awkward and scared. She wanted to feel like herself.   
It was a relief when the arrow flew through the tent. If it weren't for the loud thwipping noise that followed it through the air, Toni wouldn't have even noticed. Her head bolted up, and Cheryl sighed in relief.   
"The fuck, who the- SWEET PEA, FANGS! WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU CHERYL'S BOW AND ARROWS?" Toni got off of Cheryl's lap and held out a hand for the redhead to take. Cheryl grabbed her serpent jacket from where it lay on the ground and Toni did the same.   
"Come on." Toni said, opening the entrance of the tent, holding it for Cheryl to walk out.   
She combed her hand through her hair, silently begging the flush in her cheeks to disappear before facing Sweet Pea, Fangs or Jughead. Nobody mentioned it.   
Toni led the way to Jughead's trailer. She held Cheryl's hand the entire way, giggling everytime she almost tripped. Cheryl chuckled too, forgetting herself and the moment the two of them almost shared.   
Toni shoved the door open, saying "Jug, we have a problem."  
Cheryl followed her to where she stood at the foot of Jughead's desk, holding up the arrow that flew into their tent. Jughead sighed.   
Cheryl explained what happened, that the boys found her arrows and bow.   
Toni's hand was on her waist, her thumb brushing agsisnt the skin that she was holding before. And then Cheryl is in her own head again, thinking of their almost. Almost.   
Jughead rushed to tell off the boys, sounding only slightly insane. He even demanded Cheryl to shoot an apple off his head for good measure.   
Fangs and Sweet Pea, shook up from their scolding, went to their own tents, leaving Cheryl and Toni by the fire.   
Toni sat down on one of the logs first, patting her lap for Cheryl to join her. The red head smiled and obliged, grabbing a blanket and sitting on Toni's lap. She threw the blanket around the two of them, accidentally hitting Toni in the face before succeeding. When she went to apologize, she could barely get the words out of her mouth without laughing. Toni pretended to be hurt and offended at first, but then joined Cheryl in her amusement.   
"I can't believe someone interuppted our alone time again."  
"Yeah." Cheryl breathed out. She didn't intend for it to sound relieved. Toni didn't say anything for a few seconds, picking up on Cheryl's nerves.   
"Everytime we almost end up doing... Well, it , you always get hesitant and nervous. You don't have to do anything you don't want to Cheryl, you just have to say the word and I won't push. We don't have to have sex yet."  
Cheryl falls in love with Toni even more. Cheryl didn't even have to say anything, didn't have to utter a word concerning her discomfort and Toni already knew what was happening. Not only did she know, but she understood, and comforted Cheryl.   
"I just- I don't want to loose you. I can't loose you." It was Cheryl's way of saying I love you without directly saying those words. Cheryl didn't know if Toni loved her back yet, but she had a feeling Toni did, and they would let each other know but saying these indirect i love yous.   
Toni brought her hand to Cheryl's cheek, and smiled. "You won't loose me. You could never drive me away, ever. I need you too, Cheryl."   
Cheryl pushed her lips against Toni's, sudden and messy but passionate and real. It didn't lead to anything more, and it didn't have to. They snuggled agaisnt one another, switching between looking at the fire and one another, smiling and blushing when their glances met.


	2. "Not even a serpent jacket"

SPOILERS FOR RIVERDALE SEASON 3B AHEAD :  
"TT?" Cheryl asked, seeing Toni wipe her eyes before turning around. Toni accepted the tea her girlfriend offered her and smiled, trying to cover up her puffy tear-stained eyes.   
Cheryl held her own tea, took a sip, and debated what she should say. She didn't want to pry or make anything worse, but she decided to put her tea down on the closest surface and bring her right hand to Toni's cheek.   
Toni jerked back at first, her initial instinct to push away the affection. But, Cheryl smiled to comfort her, and Toni slowly began melting into Cheryl's touch.   
"TT, please don't lie to me. I see you're upset."   
More tears began building up in Toni's eyes, threatening to fall to her cheeks. With one hand still holding her tea, she took her other and brought it up to place it atop Cheryl's.   
Toni's lips kissed Cheryl's palm, and then she backed away, placing her tea next to Cheryl's, throwing herself on the redhead's bed.   
Only a few hours ago she had everything. Now she felt empty, like a part of her was missing. She had to remind herself that she still had a girlfriend and a home, but none of it seemed to matter without the serpents behind her. It made her feel even worse, selfish even, and she turtled herself into the blankets to avoid Cheryl's stare.   
"TT, come on, please." Cheryl fought back giggles at how adorable the sight of Toni's face peeking out from the blankets was.   
"It's part of me Cheryl. It's who I am." Toni finally spoke, her voice somewhat muffled by some blankets.   
Cheryl wanted nothing more to go over to Jughead's trailer and slap him silly, but she remained calm and hummed her acknowledgement of what Toni said.   
"Babe I know it feels horrible, but you're not just a serpent." Toni shook her head in disagreement and burrowed herself even further into the blankets.   
"Hey-" Cheryl managed to grab one of Toni's hands through a sheet, "look at me."  
Toni stopped moving, sighed, and lifted the blankets from her face and sat up.   
"You are not just a serpent." Cheryl repeated, holding Toni's face with both her hands.   
"You are selfless, and caring, and beautiful, and intelligent, and I love you. You have me if nothing else Toni Topaz."   
Toni's words failed her, so she leaned up to touch her lips to Cheryl's. It wasn't especially intense or passionate, but just a way to express the love she held in her heart for Cheryl. Cheryl's hands stayed on Toni's cheeks, only moving her thumbs every now and again to brush the skin underneath.  
When the kiss broke, Cheryl saw Toni smile for the first time that night.   
"I love you so much Cheryl." She held onto Cheryl's arms, smiling. Tears pooled in her eyes again, but this time for good reason.   
"If you cry again, I'll start crying." Cheryl chuckled, wiping away some rouge droplets on Toni's cheeks. Toni scoffed and giggled, kissing Cheryl again, this time with a new found intensity, her worries thrown into the wind.   
They were still there, in the back of her mind, but she didn't want to think about them now. Her thoughts were filled with Cheryl, her skin and her lips, and how beautiful she was inside and out.   
Toni honestly asked herself where she'd be without Cheryl. Sure she'd be okay, decent even. But she'd be lonely and unmotivated. Cheryl gave her a reason to be and to try and to wake up every morning, and she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Not even a serpent jacket.


End file.
